Quand une fougère et une tarée collaborent –
by x0-loveless
Summary: Petit délire en collaboration avec Solene Kuga, cette Story est un One-shot comportant des paroles pouvant choquer les -18 Lemon, sodomie, sadisme ,etc. Shizuru-Natsuki-Haruka // Nao-Haruka


- Quand une fougère et une tarée collaborent –

Shizuru et Natsuki s'étaient offertes une soirée romantique dans un restaurant en vogue suivit d'une séance de cinéma pour voir sous les demandes de Shizuru un film romantique. On aurait pu croire que Natsuki se serait endormie pendant la séance, mais sous l'étonnement de Shizuru, elle l'avait appréciée.

Une fois sortie de la salle Shizuru prit Natsuki dans une embrassade. La brune s'était habitué à ce geste de Shizuru, et ne s'en retira pas. Premièrement, les lèvres de la Majestueuse Buveuse De thé se posèrent timidement sur celles de Natsuki. Après la séparation de ce touché, Natsuki en voulut plus et reprit possession les lèvres de Shizuru mais cette fois-ci plus le baiser fut fougueux. La langue de Natsuki réussi à s'infiltrer dans la bouche de Shizuru qui avait laissé une ouverture volontairement, au contact de la langue de Natsuki, Shizuru ne sut se retenir un petit gémissement d'apaisement. Leurs langues dansèrent l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un abruti de première classe vienne les interrompre afin de leurs signaler que celles-ci se trouvaient en plein milieu de la porte de sortie, empêchant les autres de passer.

Natsuki, soudainement énervée d'être interrompue dans son plaisir, lui en colla une en pleine poire avant de le rouer de coups de pieds ... Après ce petit incident décrit ainsi par les soins de Natsuki aux policiers appelés par la sécurité du cinéma, les agents décidèrent de les emmener au poste de police où elles allèrent passé une nuit mémorable.

Enfermer dans une cellule, elles se dévisagèrent comme pour se mettre d'accord ... Shizuru s'approcha de Natsuki qui soupira de soulagement et l'attrapa à la taille dès qu'elle fut à sa portée ... Un baiser torride s'ensuivit, un baiser bien baveux et érotique. Natsuki commençait déjà à déshabiller sa compagne qui plaquée contre les barreaux se contentait de gémir sous ses caresses. Elle s'occupa bien vite de lui défaire son soutien gorge de façon à avoir accès à se poitrine qu'elle combla de caresses et baisers. Prenant l'un des tétons dans sa main, elle le pinça délicatement. On pouvait voir un sourire joueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ne voulant guère délaisser l'autre, elle se décida à le lécher du bout de sa langue, jusqu'à finalement le mordiller et le sucer.

La policière nommée, Haruka qui était de service ce soir là s'empressa de rejoindre nos belles, qui dans une position équivoque l'excita au plus haut point. Armée de sa matraque et des ses menottes, elle réussit à attacher les amantes. Contre les barreaux et se joignit à cette effusion de passion. La nouvelle venue se décida en premier lieu de s'occuper de notre chère Shizuru. Celle -ci ayant déjà perdu son haut, la jeune policière se décida de lui retirer le bas. Le string que portait Shizuru glissa le long de ses jambes. Tandis qu'on la déshabillait Shizuru embrassa langoureusement Natsuki juste à ses cotés. La policière sous le charme de nos héroïnes se joignit au baiser tout en faisant des allers et venus sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Shizuru. S'approchant de son intimité pour mieux s'en éloigner. Ce n'était pas vraiment du plaisir que ressentait notre petite Shizuru, les ongles de la policière la griffait dans son intimité. La policière comprenant que Shizuru avait mal à ce contact, décida de laisser sa bouche soigner les blessures occasionnées à la jeune brune. Léchant premièrement maladroitement les lèvres de l'entre jambe de Shizuru, elle décida par la suite de sucer le petit bourgeon rouge et grossi par l'excitation. Natsuki toute rougissante et complètement excitée fit remarquer sa présence par un gémissement suppliant ... La "tortionnaire" continua son activité mais de sa main droite vint arracher avec force son haut.

Elle se releva quelque peu et dégrafa le soutien gorge de l'autre captive avant de retourner à son labeur tout en massant avec force un des seins de la brune. Shizuru fut choquée par cette bestialité, mais ne savait se retenir de jouir face à une telle démonstration. Natsuki se décida à embrasser son être tant aimé, langoureusement, mais la jeune policière ne voulant pas que Shizuru soit à une autre personne, entreprit de tirer le visage de Shizuru étant concentré peu de temps avant sur celui de Natsuki. Haruka pénétra sa langue de force dans la bouche de Shizuru. Mais Shizuru décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle mordit l'importune à la langue qui sous la douleur se retira. Un filet de sang gouttait de sa bouche jusqu'à la cuisse de Shizuru.

La policière eu un sourire bien mauvais, elle bascula avec violence la tête de sa victime sur le côté et mordit dans la chair paraissant si tendre de son cou sous les hurlements de cette dernière. Natsuki stupéfaite de la violence de la scène resta sans voix quelques instants avant de placer un kick dans l'estomac de la tortionnaire accroupie au sol. Cette dernière relâcha un peu son emprise mais ne se retira pas pour autant, se contentant de pousser un gémissement de douleur contre la nuque de la jeune femme en saisissant la matraque rangé à sa ceinture. La louve ressentit une vive douleur s'étalant sur son estomac et lui coupant par la même occasion le souffle. Elle ne pu se mouvoir et la policière lâcha sa victime qui frémissait de douleur et essayait d'atteindre son cou avec une de ses mains ...

La policière jouit du mal qu'elle avait donné à Natsuki, relevant lentement sa matraque pour affliger un coup fatale à Natsuki. Celle ci se fut interrompre par Shizuru qui cria face au visage de sa bien aimée virant au blanc-pale. L'attention d'Haruka se reporta sur Shizuru, laissant ainsi Natsuki. Haruka appuya férocement sur la blessure faite à Shizuru peut de temps avant afin de la faire taire. Natsuki repris son souffle douloureusement, ne savant que faire d'autre, elle se décida à crier à l'aide. D'un son strident elle surprit la policière qui essayait bien tant que mal de faire taire en premier Shizuru. Shizuru avait l'impression de perdre la tête mais sa torture n'allait pas s'arrêter là oh que non.

La policière dans un état second sachant bien que ses collègues n'allaient pas tarder tapa d'un coup sec la tête de Natsuki avec sa matraque. Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'un second coup lui tomba dessus. Sa vision brouillée, son corps ne bougea plus. On pouvait facilement distinguée une plaie ouverte sur son crâne. Le sang se rependit petit à petit sur le sol ou sa tête s'était déposée. Aucune de nos amantes ne bougeait, leurs corps inertes étaient étalés sur le sol tel des cadavres. La policière toujours dans son état second se mit à rire face à son crime. Ne voulant pas arrêter de jouer, elle décida de continuer son travail dans l'entre jambe de Shizuru, qu'elle n'avait guère fini quelques minutes auparavant. Alors que la policière s'attelait à sa tâche avec bien du plaisir, elle s'amusait avec ses ongles à griffer la poitrine de la belle endormie. Elle se releva, un sourire psychopathe sur les lèvres et s'approcha de la brune avec sa matraque. Son objet entre les mains, elle décida en premier lieu de l'embrasser avant de le plonger violemment dans l'intimité de Natsuki. Pensant que celle-ci ne pourrait réagir ou même gémir, elle entreprit d'imiter elle même les cris qu'aurait pu faire la brune. Elle fit quelques va et vient et se décida à s'occuper du bourgeon de cette dernière. Tout d'abord, Haruka se contenta de masser du bout des doigts le bouton de chair mais bien vite, elle utilisa sa langue.

Soudainement, une idée la heurta de plein fouet, elle entreprit de laisser le bouton pour se concentrer sur les fesses de la brune. Rapprochant avidement sa langue de l'anus de Natsuki, elle le lécha délicatement. À en croire qu'elle appréciait le goût de celui-ci. En continuant de lécher l'anus, Haruka en profita aussi pour faire passer un de ses doigts dedans.

Trouvant cela de plus en plus amusant le deuxième doigt joignit le premier, la policière compris très vite que l'anus de Natsuki s'élargissait à ses souhaits. Quand elle jugea qu'il était assez large elle plongea avec un sourire démoniaque sa matraque dans le troisième trois découvert. Son rire résonna en écho dans la cellule, ce fut pour Haruka un pur moment de plaisir. S'adonnant toujours à ses vices secrets, elle enfonça un peu plus son outil alors que malgré son inconscience le visage de Natsuki se tordait de douleur ...

***

L'envie d'Haruka n'avait plus aucune limite, mais elle se lassait de plus en plus du corps inerte de Natsuki. Scrutant autour d'elle à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet, son regard se déposa sur la cellule voisine des amantes. Une jeune femme se trouvait sans voix depuis le début, observant avec horreur le spectacle qui s'était offert à elle. On pouvait distinguer une chevelure courte et rouge flamboyant, ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts. Sans doute sous le choque. La blonde toujours armée de sa matraque se releva bien vite et sourit avec démence. Nao qui avait discrètement observé la scène, pris peur. Sa peur l'emporta d'ailleurs sur l'excitation. Prête à se défendre, elle recula vers le fond de sa cellule. Ce qui ne dissuada pas Haruka au contraire, elle s'avançait calmement vers l'autre cellule sans prendre la peine de fermer celle qu'elle avait déjà visitée en ricanant. Elle ouvrit la grille avec son trousseau de clé et la referma derrière elle, s'assurant ainsi que l'autre ne pourrait fuir. Mais Haruka n'avait pas pris la peine de le fermer à clé ayant peur de perdre trop de temps avant de jouer avec son nouveau plaisir. Nao remarqua ce petit détail, mais ses membres sous la peur ne surent bouger.

Haruka se rapprocha de plus en plus de son dessert. Posant en premier lieu sa main libre sur la joue de Nao, elle la caressa doucement. Comme quand on déballe un chocolat de son papier tout en sachant le plaisir qu'on aura à le déguster et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Nao. S'amusant à les titiller de sa langue. Elle S'amusait tout autant à caresser la joue tout en descendant de plus en plus à chaque allée et venue. Sa main bientôt sur sa poitrine, elle eut un ricanement satanique. Nao ne bougeait toujours pas et s'attendait au pire. La plus jeune ne savait que faire et n'osait pas bouger. Elle essaya désespérément de réagir mentalement, mais son cerveau resta lui aussi figé sous la peur. La main d'Haruka pinça d'un coup violemment le sein gauche de Nao qui, sous cet acte, laisse passer entre ses lèvres un gémissement de douleur. Le visage d'Haruka s'illumina face à la réaction de sa victime. Même si la blonde avait toujours une petite pensée pour Natsuki ... Son corps inerte était intéressant certes, mais endormi. Les petits cris plaintif, que faisait Nao redonna à Haruka de l'énergie et plus d'envie dans sa nouvelle tache. Le corps de la rouquine jusqu'à présent vierge de toute passion charnelle se fit dévoilé par les mains d'Haruka qui lui retira ses vêtements d'un coup sec. La peau pale de Nao fit tourner la tête d'Haruka, la plus jeune ayant honte de sa nudité cacha son visage avec ses mains mais Haruka à qui l'on gâchait son plus grand plaisir à savoir : S'émerveiller de la peur et de la douleur naissante sur son visage, attacha avec ses menottes se trouvant sur son ceinturon, les mains de cette dernière derrière sa tête dévoilant ainsi son visage apeuré.

Elle l'observa de haut quelques instants et son sourire s'élargit. Elle se demandait de quelles manières, elle allait faire souffrir sa nouvelle victime. Elle saisit sa matraque, retourna le corps de Nao dont le visage claqua au sol dans un bruit sourd et commença à administrer à son joli petit derrière des coups de plus en plus forts. La blonde n'en pouvant plus et excitée comme jamais défit lentement son haut en cuir et attrapa sa prisonnière par les cheveux histoire de lui faire face. Elle lui ordonna d'un coup de matraque bien placé de s'occuper de ses seins ce que l'autre entreprit à contre cœur. Nao était dégoûtée de devoir apporter le moindre plaisir à cette psychopathe aimant pratiquer la sodomie, mais elle n'avait guère le choix, elle devait lui obéir. Qui sait qu'elle souffrance plus terrible encore pourrait elle lui infliger ?

Alors que la policière gémissait sous les assauts de cette langue bienvenue sur ses tétons, on entendit un grincement, quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la grille. Haruka complètement plongée dans ses désirs d'aliénée ni fit pas plus attention, continuant de persécuter la pauvre victime sous elle. Son petit jeu prit subitement fin après que l'intruse lui eu asséné un coup de pelle violent sur sa petite caboche blonde. Son corps inerte glissa sur le côté tandis que Nao soupirait de soulagement, bien contente d'échapper à son bourreau. Elle releva la tête vers sa sauveuse, oui, sa sauveuse car il s'agissait bien d'une jeune femme.

Puis plus rien ... Ses circuits avaient explosé sous les coups qu'ils avaient reçu quelques minutes avant. La toute jeune brune lâcha un long soupir de déception et lança à sa camarade qui s'occupait de ramasser les autres machines à l'effigie de Natsuki et Shizuru dans la cellule d'à côté :

-Je savais qu'on aurait du demander à Dandii des robots plus solides ! Regardes moi dans quel état ils sont maintenant ! Heureusement qu'on prend tout en une seule prise, sinon ça nous reviendrait cher le film !

L'autre plus âgée ricana et lui répondit amusée :

-T'inquiètes la Fougère, tout est dans la boîte ! Et puis c'était amusant !

La dénommée « Fougère » ramassa « Nao » et sortit de la cellule en la mettant sur son dos. Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui répondit d'un ton agacé :

-Tu parles ... Heureusement que c'est qu'un lemon parce que sinon bonjour le scénario sans queue ni tête ! Au fait espèce de tarée faudra remettre ça un de ces jours !

- J'ai rien d'une tarée … Vu l'histoire qu'on a pondu je crois que t'es aussi atteinte que moi la fougère - -'

- c'est ça, parle toute seule l'Anglaise.


End file.
